Composite hollow board materials, which in this disclosure means a material including more than one sheet material with intermediate distance material. Such composite hollow board materials, compared to solid board materials or wood, provides a lightweight and relatively strong material. Examples of such materials are disclosed in DE 4319792 and WO 2010/069994. However, provision of composite hollow board materials traditionally require a complex manufacturing process, many times requiring manual acts by labour and issues regarding material feed and assembly. It is therefore a desire to provide efficient manufacture of composite hollow board materials.